A Mistake Not Forgiven
by Cerasi
Summary: Ash and Misty are together and are having problems with their relationship. PG as for swearing and death...


Disclaimer: i do not own Pokémon. There.  
  
Ages are as follows:  
Ash: 18  
Misty: 19  
  
  
  
A Mistake Not Forgiven  
  
Misty woke up. She rolled over on the double bed and saw Ash's sleeping figure lying next to her. She smiled to herself, everything's perfect, she thought. She threw back her side of the sheet and got up, pulled on her dressing gown and headed out of the room.   
She got into the kitchen and started to boil the kettle and put some bread under the grill. Then, she sat down at the table and thought to herself. She thought back to when her and Ash got together. It was just after the Pokémon league competition where Ash became the Pokémon master.   
  
"Hey Misty. I finally done it!" Ash called out happily as Misty ran to his side. "You're now looking at the greatest Pokémon master of all time!" it was a sunny day for the Pokémon league competition. It was the twentieth of May, and Misty and Brock had come to watch Ash in the Pokémon league competitions as he battled for the title.  
"I wouldn't go that far Ash," Misty teased, "besides, what if someone beats you next year?"   
"That'll never happen." He said with a huge smile on his face.  
"Hey, Ash. Well done!" Brock said as he came over to his two lifelong friends.   
"Thanks Brocko!"   
"So I guess your life is pretty complete now. You've fulfilled all your childhood dreams." Brock said as he patted Ash on the back, in a well-done salute.  
"Well not all of them." Ash said as he looked into Misty's sea blue eyes. Misty stared back at him.  
"What?" she asked innocently as she laughed along with the crowd. Ash stepped forward.  
"Well Misty. I, eh, I know this is kinda corny and all, but, I, I've kinda had a crush on you since we were kids. And I was wondering if, eh, would you..." Brock nudged his shoulder. "Eh, will you go out with me?" he said quickly. Misty's eyes lit up.  
"You really mean that?" she asked as her voice quivered a little.  
"Yeh." He said and then his tone faltered. "You don't like me do you?" he asked as he looked at the ground.  
"No Ash. I don't like you." Misty said seriously. Ash felt like he had been stabbed through the heart.   
"Oh." Was all he could say. Misty stepped forward and put her hand on his cheek. He looked up.  
"I love you Ash Ketchum." She said. His stomach dropped away and his throat closed over.   
"You mean it?" he said quietly.   
"Yes." She said just barely a whisper. "Even if you did destroy my bike. I still love you." Her face was close to his now, and he leaned in closer.  
"Are you still talking about that bike?" he asked her quietly.   
"Well, yeh. You broke it." She said as she pulled her face a few inches away.  
"Tell you what. I'll fight you for it. Whoever wins pays the other person."   
"That's not fair I don't owe you anything!" Misty said, a little louder than last time. With that she grabbed his arm and pulled him to the ground. She tried to get away, but he pulled her just as hard. She hit the ground with a soft thump, and as Ash got up, she brushed off her clothes. "I'll get you for that Ash Ketchum." She stood up and before she could do anything, he pulled her close to him and put his lips to hers. She stopped fighting and returned the kiss. Brock sighed, he knew they liked each other, and now, they were finally showing each other that they did, instead of fighting. The crowds poured into the arena and lifted up Ash, he put an arm down and pulled Misty up with him. Together, they were carried to the Pokémon stand in the middle of the arena. Ash got the award and then they both held up their arms and the crowd cheered for them. The twentieth of May is a day Misty would never forget as long as she lived.  
  
"Misty?" Misty snapped out of her daydream at Ash's voice. She turned round and saw Ash lifting burnt pieces of bread out from underneath the grill. He threw them into the trashcan and came back inside. "Misty, are you trying to burn the house down?" he joked as he came to sit down beside her.  
"Sorry Ash. I was dreaming again." she got up and ran some more water into the pot that had boiled dry. "I'll make your breakfast for you. You deserve a rest after all the travelling you've been doing in the past few days." She walked back over to the table and sat down. "Go on. Go back to bed. I'll bring this through when it's ready." She kissed him lightly on the forehead and he went back through. Misty went over to the cooker and started the breakfast once more.  
  
  
  
Ash woke up and turned over. Misty was gone. He got up slowly and went through to the living room. There was a note on the table.   
Ash,   
I had to go and talk to my sisters. Be back later.  
See you soon, Misty.  
This wasn't the first letter he had got. Over the past few weeks, Misty and him had grown apart. She was hardly in anymore and when she was in, she ignored him. He was worried there was something going on between her and someone else, but he didn't want to push the matter in case he was wrong.   
He went and got some lunch and then watched T.V. Misty would be back about dinnertime, he would try and talk to her then.  
  
"So what were your sisters saying?" he asked as he ate his dinner. Misty sat opposite him on the small round table.  
"Nothing much." She said after a few seconds. Then, she was silent. Ash was getting frustrated.  
"Well, what were you doing all day if they didn't talk about much?" he asked, in the calmest voice he could.  
"Nothing much." She answered again. Ash was about to ask something else when she spoke again. "Looked at some water Pokémon, went for a walk. That kind of stuff. Nothing really interesting."   
"So you'd rather go for a walk than spend time with me?" Ash asked, most of the calmness gone from his voice.  
"Well, I do see you everyday. And its not that I see my sisters often." She continued to eat quietly.  
"See me everyday?" Ash asked, he had completely forgotten he had food on the table. "I'm lucky if I see you for an hour!" he shouted out. He got up.  
"Where are you going?" she demanded of him. "If you complain about not seeing me often enough then why are you leaving me at the dinner table?" he turned back round. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He grabbed the table by the corner and tipped it, spilling the contents of the table all over the floor. Misty took a sharp breath. "That was my mother's finest china!" she yelled at him. "It was handed down to her from her mother. You can't replace it!"   
"Good!" he yelled back.  
"What do you mean?"   
"G-O-O-D. Good. Don't you understand English?" he yelled at her. The tears were forming in her eyes. "Awe. What's the matter, are you going to cry? Go ahead bitch see what I care. You don't love me anymore anyway, so why should I love you!" he stormed out of the room and slammed the door. Misty heard his car door slam shut and the engine start up. There were loud screeching noises as the car sped off. Misty collapsed to the floor and cried. She picked up her mother's plates, or what was left of them, and stacked them on the table.   
"I'll fix them later." She said quietly as she walked through to the bedroom. She lay down on the bed and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
A week had gone by and she couldn't contact Ash. She tried to call his house at least a hundred times a day, but when Mrs. Ketchum gave him the phone, he hung up. When she went round to his house, he wouldn't let his mother let her in.   
It was late, in the early hours of the morning, and Misty was still up. She hadn't slept well in the week gone by, and she desperately wanted to make up with Ash. She went to the phone to try again, but before she got there it began to ring. She rushed over and picked up the receiver.   
"Hello, Ash?" she asked hopefully.  
"Yes, you're right. It's me." He said; his voice had no emotion in it at all.  
"Oh God Ash. I'm so sorry. You're right I wasn..." she was cut off.  
"Don't apologise." He told her plainly. "Look, meet me at the school just outside of Pallet at four o' clock and we'll talk." Misty didn't have time to answer, as hung up the phone again. She looked around her to the clock on the mantle piece. It read three forty-five. 'I have to be quick.' She thought as she ran through to the bedroom to get changed. She pulled on her blue denim pedal pushers and a blue sleeveless top and grabbed her leather jacket on the way out of the door. It would have been a more sensible idea to get a warmer jacket, but she didn't have the time. She ran down the street towards Pallet Town. 'Please be there on time.' She pleaded herself. 'Please.'   
  
She got to the school and went inside. She walked through the corridors that seemed endless. Checking every single room, until she came to the music room. She saw Ash standing beside a mirror.   
"Ash?" she asked in a quiet voice. He turned round slowly.   
"Oh, so you've decided to come after all. I was just about to leave." He said, again his voice was shallow with no emotion.   
"I wouldn't miss the chance to get you back." She said as she walked closer to him.   
"Stay there!" he warned her. Her legs froze.   
"What is it Ash?" she asked, her voice beginning to sound as if she were scared of him. 'It's Ash.' she told herself. 'You don't need to be scared.' He walked silently towards her.   
"I want to know the truth." She nodded, and then he continued. "Do you love me?" he asked, she couldn't believe she'd asked him that.   
"Of course I do. Don't you know that?" she regretted asking him a question as soon as she'd said it.   
"I said, tell the truth." His words felt like a slap.   
"I did tell the truth." She choked out. "I do love you." She tried to move back from him. "Our relationship just, wasn't working." She took a few steps back, and moved towards the direction of the door.   
"No wonder it wasn't working! You were never there!" he screamed at her.   
"Look Ash. Maybe I should just go." She said as she walked into the hallway. Ash reached inside his jacket and brought out a revolver.  
"I don't think so." He said dangerously as he pointed it straight at Misty. He slowly walked towards her.   
"What are you going to, to do?" she said fear present in her voice.   
"Well, I have a gun, and you're standing in front of me. You ruined my life and your asking what I'm going to do!" he walked closer. Misty turned and ran in the other direction. "Get back here you stupid bitch!" Ash screamed at her as he chased her down the hallway. He shot at her, but missed as she rounded a corner. She came to a door, and again he shot, the bullet passed through the window, shattering it as it did so. Misty screamed and turned round again. She stopped and looked Ash straight in the eyes.  
"Please Ash." She said, to him, stopping slightly between words to catch her breath. "Please don't do something you'll regret."   
"Regret! Regret!" he screamed, "Why would I regret this? Why?" Misty cried harder. "You give me one good reason why I'll regret this!" He shouted at her, the gun still pointing at her chest.  
"I, I love you." She said quietly. Ash looked at her.  
"Don't provoke me!" he screamed as he shut his eyes for a second. Misty backed up a couple of steps until she bumped into a small wall. She looked behind her. She was at the stairs. She could try and jump for it, but there was an open space after you cleared the stairs, Ash would surely shoot her if she tried. She would have to try and reason with him.   
"Please Ash. Please. We could just both leave each other alone. I could go home and live with my sisters, and you with your mother. We can completely forget about each other. No one will know what happened, no one would know what we came to. It could be our little secret, all right." She said cautiously, but Ash turned on her.  
"Don't try and talk to me like I'm some kind of stupid…" he didn't get to finish his sentence before a gunshot sounded. Misty felt the impact in her gut, she looked up at Ash, and held out her hand, there was blood on it. She took her last breath and fell. Ash heard the sickening thud of her body as it hit the stairs. He walked over to the wall and leaned across to see where she was.   
Her body lay in an awkward position on the stairs. Her full length spread out over five stone stairs, the blood slowly trickling down like tiny dark red waterfalls. Her face had a look of shook and pain on it. He turned away; he couldn't face it any more. What had he done?  
He walked back inside the building and into the music room. He went across to the mirror where he had been standing when Misty came in. He reached over to the record player and started a song. It was Misty's favourite. A tear slid down his cheek as he thought of what he had done. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and saw the gun.   
He raised it and took a few seconds to study it. Then, he brought it to his right ear and shut his eyes. The gunshot could be heard echoing through the night. Then everything was silent, but the silence was deafening. Ash's body lay silent and still on the floor. The blood running down the left hand side of his head was a dark menacing red. The gun was still in his grasp, but it would fall at the slightest movement of his hand.   
Misty lay on the stairs, her clothes now covered on the underside with deep red blood, it slowly seeped into the material and crept around her sides. In a couple of minutes her clothes could have been red.   
In the distance a police siren could be heard, and slowly people were beginning to wake at this early time. None of them aware of the tragedy that had befallen in the small town of Pallet in the early hours of the morning. The early hours of the twentieth of May. None of them knew the importance of that day.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well what'd you think. i was feeling a bit depressed today and when i got home from the cinema i decided to write something quickly. and this was the first thing that came into my head. It took me just over three quarters of an hour, so i hope you like it.  
Whatever you thought of it, could you please review it and tell me what you thought. If you think it's good and want it to stay, or if you think it's and want it taken away. (Sorry, didn't mean to rhyme).  
Misty's Dream Part Two will be posted soon (i hope) and in the mean time, please don't flame me if you don't like my work.  
Cerasi 


End file.
